Atrevido San Valentín
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Gohan es el Dios del Amor, y como cada año tiene que mantener sus deberes de cómo ayudar a las mujeres a resultar más atractivas para los hombres, entren y vean cómo es que las ayuda. Advertencia: Lemon


Disclaimers: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes para este fanfic, que es enteramente por diversión y sin esperar una paga más allá de sus reviews.

Atrevido San Valentín

En un apartamento de la Capital del Norte, una pareja estaba haciendo el amor con pasión, con él, un muchacho de no más de trece años, de piel clara, con un aro de plata, pelo negro alborotado y ojos oscuros, además de un físico que causaría la envidia de varios fisicoculturistas, y que sólo traía puestos unos botines cafés, un collar de oro con un cuarzo rosa tallado en forma de corazón y unos brazaletes de oro en las muñecas, dominando en posición de perrito a su pareja, una muchacha de entre veinte y treinta años, de piel clara, ojos y pelo azules, y un cuerpo de infarto, pero que obviamente disfrutaba estar en esa posición con su pareja.

Finalmente, el muchacho llegó al orgasmo, haciendo llegar a la peliceleste a un último orgasmo antes de caer desplomada en la cama; mientras el chico, luego de sacar su aunque ya flácida aún impresionante hombría de la chica, se levantó de la cama y empezó a ponerse su ropa, que constaba en short negro que apenas llegaba a medio muslo, una falda de gladiador de cuero blanco y un chaleco también de cuero blanco.

-¿Te tienes que ir?-preguntó la chica interesada y algo triste.

-Sí, Maron, pero descuida, tal vez podamos reencontrarnos otro día-prometió el chico, antes de salir del departamento, y ya fuera teletransportarse.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el muchacho pelinegro se encontraba en un palacio de mármol blanco, con decoración de madera, oro solido, amatistas y cuarzos rosas. Lo sorprendente era que el lugar se encontraba en otro plano existencial. Eso se debía a que él era Gohan, Dios del Amor de la Tierra.

En los Doce Universos, los Dioses del Amor se encontraban bajo las órdenes de los Kamis Guardianes de cada planeta, y que junto a los Dioses de la Sabiduría, la Justicia, de la Paz y de la Abundancia, protegían la vida en el planeta en que protegían estas ideas, trabajando juntos para asegurarse de que esta prosperara sin problema.

Gohan llevaba poco tiempo de haber sido elegido por Dende, el Kami-sama de la Tierra, Shin, el Dios de la Creación, y Bills, el Dios de la Destrucción del Universo 7. Había pasado un par de años atrás, Gohan aún recordaba que su madre quiso oponerse que lo desviaran del futuro que ella deseaba para él como un erudito… él y su abuelo Ox Satán, con ayuda de Dende y Shin, tuvieron que persuadir a Bills de no destruir a su madre para que no interviniera en su decisión.

Lo bueno para Gohan de que casi no tenía mucho contacto con su madre desde que se convirtió en Dios del Amor era que ella no estaba enterada ni de todas sus responsabilidades como de cómo hacía con tal de cumplirlas. Una de sus tareas como Dios del Amor era no sólo hacer que las parejas se enamoraran unas de otras, sino hacer que los hombres fueran más atractivos para las mujeres y viceversa. Con los hombres no había tanto problema pero si Milk se enterase de cómo volvía más atrayentes a las mujeres se infartaba seguro.

Gohan revisó un espejo de cuarzo rosa pulido, y en éste se reflejó la imagen de una mujer preciosa de piel cara, ojos azules y pelo rosa, y al pasar la mano por la superficie de cuarzo del espejo, inmediatamente supo todo de la mujer, y acto seguido se transportó. En un suspiro estaba en una habitación, donde precisamente se encontraba la mujer que había visto en su espejo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde saliste?-preguntó la muchacha confundida.

-Tranquila, Ranfan, me llamo Gohan, y sólo te diré que vine a ayudarte-explicó el muchacho, mientras el cuarzo en su collar empezó a brillar.

Luego de decir esas palabras, la mujer pareció relajarse y, por cómo lo veía, parecía haberse excitado de un momento a otro. Sin siquiera titubearlo, Ranfan se acercó a Gohan, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le empezó a dar un beso que empezó romántico y se fue calentando conforme pasaba el tiempo. En un suspiro ya se había sacado la falda y el short, y con la cara enterrada en el sexo de la pelirrosa, quien por su parte ya se encontraba desnuda.

-Ay, si, papi, eso, cómemelo todo-gemía la mujer, sintiendo como la lengua del menor se abría paso en su sexo.

-Y esto se pone mejor-declaró el joven, mientras tomaba su enorme erección, la dirigía a la entrada de la mayor y la penetraba de un golpe.

De ahí en adelante fue obvio que la ruda penetración frió los circuitos de la mujer, pues puso los ojos en blanco y jadeaba como un perro con la lengua de fuera, mientras disfrutaba el vaivén salvaje con el que el pelinegro la follaba. Casi dos horas después, el muchacho finalmente llegó al orgasmo, y culminó dentro de la mujer.

-Sin duda, el mejor sexo que he tenido-declaró la pelirrosa con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Y algo me dice que te acabará trayendo suerte, Ranfan-declaró Gohan, mientras terminaba de vestirse, antes de desaparecer.

De vuelta en su palacio, Gohan se dejó caer en un diván tapizado de rojo pasión, pero no por cansancio, ya que desde que fue vuelto un Dios tenía una cantidad casi ilimitada de resistencia, por lo que podía estar haciendo lo que había hecho con Maron y Ranfan por horas sin cansarse. Era por frustración, ya que era su primer Día de San Valentín como Dios del Amor, y no acababa de sentirse cómodo por la idea de cómo debía volver atractivas a las mujeres para que les hiciera más fácil conseguir pareja.

Con los hombres no era tan difícil volverlos más atractivos, sólo era cosa de tocarlos por un par de segundos y los investía con un aura que precisamente les hacía más fácil atraer a las mujeres, pero con las féminas, muy aún para la vergüenza de Gohan, debía acostarse con ellas y procurar culminar dentro de ellas, pues era su semilla la que las volvía más atrayentes hacia los hombres.

Gohan apenas tenía la suficiente confianza para hacerlo con una mujer de vez en cuanto, pero en Día de San Valentín su trabajo se octuplicaba, pues básicamente cada quince minutos le salía una nueva petición de alguna habitante de la Tierra para poder conseguir a su pareja ideal, y eso significaba ir a hacer lo suyo con ella.

Y hablando de las reinas de Roma, Gohan supo de inmediato que había recibido una petición de otra mujer en la Tierra, y al revisar su espejo de cuarzo rosa se llevó una sorpresa, que no sabía terminar de decidir si era agradable o solo increíble: la persona que había invocado su ayuda era una niña de su edad, de pelo castaño peinado en dos trenzas, piel clara y ojos verdes, vestida con una camiseta amarilla y un overol rojo. Gohan sabía que no debía mostrar sentimientos por las mujeres ahora que era un Dios del Amor, pero no podía evitar encontrar a la muchacha preciosa. Tocó el espejo y supo todo sobre la chica, y sin perder más tiempo se teletransportó.

Casi en un suspiro se vio a sí mismo en un bosque, cerca de un altar de esos que la gente de las zonas montañosas de la Tierra construía para rezarles a los Dioses, y arrodillada ante dicho altar, frente a una modesta ofrenda de vino tinto y manzanas, se hallaba la jovencita que había visto en el espejo. Cabía agregar que la chica se mostró sorprendida al ver al chico, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse no sólo por cómo iba vestido, sino por lo escultural que era el cuerpo del pelinegro.

-¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde saliste?-preguntó la castaña confundida. Gohan no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca divertida; Siempre pasaba que cuando las mujeres lo veían aparecer preguntaran eso.

-Hola, Lime, me llamo Gohan, y tú precisamente fuiste quién me llamó aquí-explicó el pelinegro mientras tomaba una de las manzanas de la ofrenda y le daba un mordisco.

-¿Eres el Dios del Amor?-preguntó Lime sorprendida, más que nada porque no esperaba que la Deidad a la que ella había rezado se presentara precisamente como un chico que fácilmente tenía su misma edad, si bien tenía un cuerpo envidiable.

-Así es, y tengo entendido que invocaste mi ayuda para un problema de amor-explicó Gohan, mientras tomaba la copa de vino y le daba un ligero sorbo. Lime se sonrojó mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Verás, a mi me gusta un chico mayor, y quiero que él se fije en mí-explicó la castaña.

-Adivino, demasiado mayor para que sea posible que se enamore de una chica de tu edad-dedujo Gohan pensativo.

-Si-dijo Lime. El tono de la chica entristeció a Gohan.

-No te preocupes, Lime, que con mi ayuda cualquier hombre que tú quieras se sentirá atraído hacia ti-explicó el pelinegro, ofreciéndole la copa de vino mientras el dije de su collar brillaba suavemente, que la castaña tomó con algo de recelo y le dio un sorbo.

Y vio como la chica se le quedaba viendo embelesada y con un encantador sonrojo en las mejillas, y se le acercó suavemente para darle un beso en la boca, que como con las otras empezó suave y se fue volviendo más apasionado, mientras Gohan cuidadosamente abría los tirantes del overol de la castaña.

Gohan dejó los labios de Lime para atacar su cuello, sacándole a la chica gemidos eróticos al tiempo que hacía caer su overol, dejando expuesta la ropa interior blanca de la chica. Acto seguido, el joven Dios levanto la camiseta amarilla, dejando expuestos los pechos de la chica, que por el tacto hicieron sonreír a Gohan cuando notó que ella no llevaba sostén; muy seguramente su desarrollo la había tomado por sorpresa y aún no había comprado propios.

Sin dejar de repartir besos y mordisquitos por el cuello de Lime, Gohan fue masajeando suavemente sus pechos, antes de descender más y atrapar un pezón con los dientes, al tiempo que pellizcaba el otro, maravillando a Lime con la fuerza que el chico pelinegro tenía en los dedos. Gohan pasó unos minutos alternando entre chupar de los pechos de Lime al tiempo que pellizcaba el que no atendía con la boca, haciendo soltar a la chica varios gemidos de placer, antes de descender más y bajar las bragas de la chica.

-Es muy bello-declaró Gohan antes de sacar la lengua y empezar a lamer la vulva rosada y sin vello de Lime, sacándole gemidos de placer, mientras la hacía levantar las piernas por separado para terminar de sacarle el overol y las bragas, y también hacerla recostarse para tener mayor acceso.

Si tener al pelinegro comiéndole la vagina estando ella de pie excitó a Lime, estando recostada la hizo tocar el cielo, pues ella sentía como la lengua del chico tocaba los lugares más recónditos de su útero. Y ayudaba mucho a subir la temperatura sentir cómo Gohan le acariciaba los muslos mientras le comía los labios vaginales. Finalmente, tras sentir básicamente como el chico le lamía las paredes de su útero, Lime llegó un orgasmo que jamás tuvo masturbándose.

-Lime-llamó Gohan, haciendo a la castaña mirarlo, con la respiración entrecortada, excitándose de nuevo al ver la cara del chico, brillosa de donde le habían salpicado sus jugos vaginales, y sonrojándose al ver cómo el chico se sacaba la falda de gladiador y el short de lycra, dejándole ver su enorme polla-es mi turno de que me hagas sentir bien-declaró, mostrándole su gran erección.

Lime entendió inmediatamente lo que Gohan quería decir, y la verdad ella no pensaba hacerse de rogar, pues la verdad ella tenía unas ganas enormes de sentir el gran falo del pelinegro en su boca, así que sin pensarlo se puso de rodillas y empezó a lamer, besar y mordisquear ligeramente la herramienta de Gohan, deleitándose por su aroma a limpio y su tamaño que superaba al de un hombre adulto sin duda. Lime, sin poder resistir más, finalmente metió la gran polla del chico en su boca, sintiendo como tocaba el fondo de su garganta y excitándose al notar que seguía sin caberle toda.

Gohan empezó a meter y sacar su miembro de la boca de la castaña, excitándose al sentir los esfuerzos de la chica de llegar a meterse todo su miembro en la boca, así que queriendo darle el gusto a la chica, la tomó de la nuca y empezó a empujar con su pelvis contra la boca de la chica, hasta finalmente pegar su pelvis y el rostro de la chica, sintiéndose culpablemente excitado al notar tanto el sonrojo como las lagrimas bajándole por las mejillas a Lime a causa de tener su enorme polla metida hasta la garganta. No queriendo lastimarla o que se ahogara, el pelinegro tras tener su hombría totalmente metida en la boca de la chica por unos cinco segundos finalmente la sacó, dejando a la castaña tomar aire.

-Delicioso-fue lo primero que pudo decir Lime, antes de volver a atacar el miembro del chico, como queriendo volver a tenerla completamente metida en su garganta.

-Veo que te acabó gustando-dijo el chico ligeramente divertido, no evitando impresionarse al ver cómo Lime volvía a meterse completamente su miembro en la boca, sacándole un gemido al pelinegro, y de ahí motivarlo a hacerle un mete saca sin moverse mucho, como queriendo que el chico le picara con la punta del miembro en la garganta-espera, Lime, un momento-dijo Gohan, sacando su pene de la boca de Lime.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo hago bien?-preguntó la castaña confundida y preocupada.

-Lo haces fantástico, sólo que ya es hora de pasar a la siguiente parte-declaró, animando a la chica a ponerse de cuatro con el pecho pegado al suelo y el trasero alzado, dejando su vagina completamente a la disposición del pelinegro.

Gohan, relamiéndose los labios, le dio una segunda y rápida sesión de sexo oral a Lime, y una vez asegurado que ella estaba completamente lubricada, apuntó con su pene a la entrada de la vagina de Lime, y de una estocada la penetro, sacándole un sonoro gemido a la chica por semejante invasión.

Ni buen estuvo dentro de Lime, Gohan empezó con un vaivén rudo, sacando su miembro hasta casi la punta para luego volverlo a meter de un golpe en el interior de la chica, cosa que lejos de incomodar o molestar a Lime la enloquecía de placer, haciéndola abrazar con sus piernas la cintura de Gohan como animándolo a darle todavía más fuerte. El pelinegro por su parte aprovechaba estar penetrando a la chica para chupar y masajear sus pechos, cosa que alternaba con besar a la castaña con todo y lengua, cosa que encantaba a la chica.

Finalmente, tras una media hora de penetración, Gohan finalmente terminó dentro de Lime, soltando como cinco chorros de semen en el interior de la castaña, haciendo que su semilla llegara a desbordarse de la vagina de la chica. Mientras Lime había quedado sudada y con la respiración bastante agitada debido a la actividad realizada, Gohan, si bien tenía el cuerpo brilloso de sudor, daba la imagen de aún poder aguantar varias rondas más. Ninguno pareció querer verse a los ojos mientras volvían a vestirse.

-¿Estuve bien?-preguntó la chica con timidez.

-Para ser virgen, lo hiciste increíble, y algo me dice que el chico que te atrae no dudará en quedarse contigo-explicó Gohan. Eso hizo a Lime sonrojarse bastante.

-Entonces, ¿para eso me quitaste la virginidad? ¿Para hacerme más atractiva para ese chico?-preguntó ligeramente apenada.

-Exacto, y también por eso procuré eyacular dentro de ti, ya que precisamente es mi semilla la que hará que te vuelvas más atractiva para ese muchacho-explicó el pelinegro.

-Oye-empezó a decir Lime, llamando la atención de Gohan-¿crees que puedas venir de vez en cuando? Ya sabes, para estar seguros de que ese chico se fije en mí-explicó Lime, esperando que su excusa sonara creíble para el pelinegro, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Me gustaría bastante-dijo el chico con dulzura, y una vez seguro de estar vestido, se transportó de vuelta a su reino, mientras Lime, ya vestida pero aún sintiendo la semilla del pelinegro en su interior, se dejaba caer en la hierba, sumamente satisfecha por lo que había pasado con el Dios del Amor.

De vuelta en su palacio, Gohan no pudo evitar pensar en varias de las chicas que habían invocado su presencia durante el día de San Valentín, Maron, Ranfan… pero no pudo evitar centrarse más en Lime. Había algo que le había fascinado de la idea de que la castaña lo invocara para que la ayudara; sería porque era la primera vez desde que se volvió Dios del Amor que convivía con una chica de su edad.

Justo ya estaba pensando en cómo hacer para darse un tiempo en su ocupada agenda como Dios del Amor para poder visitar más seguido a Lime y… ayudarla a asegurarse de conquistar al chico. Lo que Gohan esperaba que Lime le perdonara fuera cuando descubriera el pequeño daño colateral que resultaba de tener sexo con él, pero imaginaba que con eso el chico si se quedaría con la castaña…

Fin

Y con esto termino otro fanfic de Dragon Ball Z, uno muy atrasado por el día de San Valentín de ya que ya mero termina el mes, y en serio la verdad debí hacer los que he hecho hasta ahora una colección de oneshot de Gohan con todas con las que lo he emparejado hasta ahora, la verdad éste chico gusta de Casanova. En fin sólo me resta agradecer que hayan leído y pedirles tanto que dejen review como que compartan con sus amistades. Les habla BlackRose9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches, sea cual sea la hora en que lean este fic.


End file.
